Distractions
by Katen Kagutsuchi
Summary: Soifon is spending too much time studying for her exams, so Yoruichi decides to prove to her young love that sometimes a distraction is just what the mind needs. Honestly i wrote this cuz i was bored, but i think it turned out nice. Rated M for obvious reasons, yuri, LOTS of smut, Yoruisoi, oneshot. Hope u enjoy.


**This is my very first story for this fandom. I added some elements of plot for all you guys who love that. This is a Yuri story, so if that's not your thing then LEAVE RIGHT NOW! But if your into that kinda shit, please R&R.**

**Enjoy the show! ;)**

_**Steel**_

"Soifon, I'm home." Yoruichi called, kicking off her heels at the door before stepping onto their plush carpet. The soft fabric massaged her bare feet with each step, reaching between her toes and tickling the dark appendages, making her hum mentally in delight. It was one of the best parts about her coming home. She dropped her office bag on the couch as she looked around the living room, finding Soifon nowhere in sight. "Where are you Little Bee?" she called again, this time slightly louder.

"I'm up stairs babe, in the bedroom." Soifon answered.

Yoruichi smile her cat-like toothy grin, making her way silently up the stairs. As she reached the second floor landing, she noticed their bedroom door was closed but the light was clearly on. She resumed her cat-like prowl toward the room, quietly pushing the door open and entering the midsized space. Their room was not overly large but held a unique sense of elegance and luxury. Their bed was a California king size mattress, providing more than enough room for sleep; and other _activities_. Soifon had her own little desk set up along one of the bedroom walls, and that's where Yoruichi found her working diligently. Even though she didn't turn to her, Yoruichi knew Soifon knew she was there.

She moved behind her pale skin lover, placing a single kiss on the side of her head. "Evening Bee, how was your day?" Yoruichi asked, resting her head on Soifon's left shoulder and placing her hand on the other.

"Fine." Soifon coughed out, still not looking in her girlfriends direction. Soifon kept her eyes planted to her text books. She had been studying for since she got home from school, her finals were close and she refused to screw them up. She could feel Yoruichi's eyes on her, attempting to figure out if something was wrong with her, why she seemed so distant.

Yoruichi looked down at the many books and papers on the desk, partially astonished by the sheer number of them. "What you working on?"

"Studying for finals." Soifon replied, still not looking at Yoruichi. She copied down a few notes she figured she should remember in her notebook. She felt a single finger begin to trace circles in her shoulder, Yoruichi's trademark request for attention. Any other night, Soifon would be overjoyed to oblige her dark skinned lover, but tonight she needed to concentrate. Fun would have to wait till later.

"Soi, is everything alright?" Soifon heard the concern in her girlfriends voice.

Soifon turned to the older woman, giving her a reassuring smile. "Yeah babe, sorry I'm just really concentrating." She place a quick kiss on Yoruichi's lips to further assure her. "I'll just be a little longer, ok? I'm almost done."

Yoruichi pouted for a moment, then decided to allow her young lover the time she needed to study. She knew very well how important school was to Soifon and didn't want to do anything to get in her way. "Ok." She returned Soifon's kiss and straightened up behind her. She made her way to the walk-in closet, unbuttoning her suit jacket and shrugging it from her shoulders. She quickly stripped herself of her work cloths and grabbed a wash cloth and bath towel from the drawer, exiting the closet for the bathroom in nothing but her black bra and underwear. Soifon was still heavily concentrating on her work, barely noticing Yoruichi's half naked form come up over her.

Yoruichi planted butterfly kisses on her girlfriends neck, startling her some. "I'm gonna take a shower. When I come out we should go to bed, it's getting late and you shouldn't stay up studying all night." She whispered into Soifon's hear.

"Alright." Another single word response. Yoruichi shook her head and walked toward the bathroom. Soifon tore her eyes away from her books to watch Yoruichi walking into the bathroom. She turned a light shade of pink as she watched Yoruichi's legs flex with every step, her hips swaying slightly to each side. She kept her eyes fixed on that view until the bathroom door closed, a cold disappointment stabbing her chest. She shook herself free of that distraction and returned to her work, she saw the clock, it was nearly 10:30 now and she wanted to get a lot more done before she went to bed.

* * *

Soifon finished scratching down another note as she heard the bathroom door open, followed by Yoruichi's heavy foot move across the floor. Yoruichi flopped down on the mattress, feeling the soft covers with the fullness of her arms. She loved how comfortable their bed was, like sleeping on a cloud every night; with a sexy little angel. Her body wanted nothing more than to rest at this moment, but her mind quickly noticed something was missing. She realized Soifon was still at her desk, pencil working almost none stop in her notebook. 'Is she still at it?' Yoruichi wondered, scratching the back of her head. 'She never knows when to take it easy.' She shook her head at her girlfriends stubborn and unrelenting work ethic. Yoruichi stood up and walked to the side of the desk.

She propped her head on her hands and looked at Soifon. "Come on Little Bee, I think that's enough studying for tonight."

Soifon doesn't answer right away, finishing up yet another not. "I'm almost done, baby. I will be there in a minute."

"You said that nearly half an hour ago babe. You've done enough, now come to bed." Yoruichi moved behind Soifon as she spoke. She knew Soifon could get lost in her work, but this was a little much even for her Little Bee. Yoruichi could tell talking wasn't going to do it this time, so she decided to try it another way. She pulled the chair away from the desk, hearing Soifon gasp in surprise. She walked around the chair and sat down on the desk, pushing the books and papers to the side. When Soifon tried to get out of her chair, Yoruichi place her foot on her chest and pushed her back down. Soifon sat there dumbfounded, her girlfriends foot flat on her chest.

"Yoruichi, what the hell are you doing?" Soifon demanded. Her smoky grey eyes met the goddess' golden ones.

The dark skin goddess' cat-like grin was back, full of mischievous resolve. "Since my Little Bee is determined to exhaust herself with studying, I've decided to give her something more interesting to examine." Yoruichi opened her bath towel, revealing herself to be wearing nothing except a dark pair of panties underneath. Her ample, perfectly shaped, and voluptuous breast hung free on her chest. She tossed the white towel off to the side and stood up in front the stunned younger women. She sat on top of Soifon, straddling her muscular legs and wrapping her arms around her neck. Wearing only a tank top and shorts, Soifon felt the pure heat radiating off her beautiful goddess. Yoruichi rested her forehead on Soifons, capturing that alluring smoky gaze she loved so damn much. "What's the matter baby? Cat got your tongue?" She teased, creating a tiny blush on her girlfriends face.

Soifon swallowed the lump in her throat. "You're not being fair Yoruichi. You know I have to study for finals next week, but you insist on distracting me." Soifon actually sounded a little annoyed. "Why?"

Yoruichi stroked her lovers pale cheek for a moment before answering. "Because baby, sometimes we need a little distraction in life." As Soifons lips parted to retort, they were captured by a darker set. Yoruichi crushes their lips together, silencing whatever it was Soifon was going to say as she kissed her girlfriend vigorously. She licked along the lower and upper lips, tasting her girlfriend's sweet flavor. Her tongue pushed past those honey sweet lips, exploring each corner of her girlfriends wet crevice. Soifon caressed the invading tongue with hers, moaning low in her throat as their wet muscles duel in her mouth. A few more moans escaped their lips as they probed each other's mouths, seeing who could get the other to make the cutes sounds.

Yoruichi's hands found their way under Soifon's shirt and around small yet perky breasts, taking each in hand and squeezing roughly, happy to find it made the younger girl release her cutest moan yet. She captured hard nipples between her fingers, pinching and pulling the buds hard, listening to Soifon hiss and moan in her mouth. Soifon broke the kiss, throwing her head back as she arched her back into Yoruichi's touch with growing desire. She removed her own shirt, granting Yoruichi better access to her chest. Yoruichi wasted no time, capturing her girlfriends lips then moving down her body, leaving a trail of saliva everywhere her dark lips touched. She tasted Soifon's creamy neck, tracing her tongue from side to the other and down to her collar bone, nibbling the tender flesh there as well.

Soifon held the back of Yoruichi's head, pushing her more into her body, asking her to go faster. She could feel that familiar ball of fire building up in her stomach, feel it ripping away at her insides fighting for a way out. Her wet desire was starting to soak her panties as Yoruichi's ministrations moved further down her body, but not far enough. She wanted, NO…she needed more. She tried to gather her thoughts as Yoruichi enclosed her mouth around one breast, circling her nipple with her tongue while pinching the other roughly with her free hand. "God…Yoruichi…please…" she breathed through heavy breaths that made speech nearly impossible.

Yoruichi released the perky breast replacing it with her hand to continue her relentless stimulations as she looked at Soifon's half opened glazed eyes. "Please? Please what my Little Bee." She gave each breast another rough squeeze, feeling as well as seeing Soifon's body shake hard. She put her mouth to her lovers ear, blowing into it to make her shiver a second time before she spoke. "What is it you want me to do, Soifon?" She bit her earlobe to elicit another high pitched moan. She knew everything she was doing was getting Soifon hotter and wetter, making her desperate for the release only Yoruichi could give to her.

"I w-want…you t-to." Soifon started, barely getting words past her more frequent moans. "I want you to…make me cum… please Yoruichi…please make me cum for you."

Yoruichi smiled like the proverbial cat who ate the equally proverbial canary. Now that she had Soifon's full attention, it was time to give her what she asked for. "Alright Soi, since you asked so nicely." Yoruichi relinquished her hold on the now slightly swollen breast and dismounted her lovers legs. She pulled Soi's black shorts down and over her ankles, discarding them absentmindedly to the side. Soifon's panties were nearly soaked through, her pussy dripping wet with clear liquid, her legs quivering with anticipation and from all the previous foreplay. "God Soifon, you're so damn wet already." Yoruichi ran a finger down the younger girls cloth covered wet slit, watching her body jerk uncontrollably. "And sensitive." She grinned as she stroked back up, getting much the same response.

"P-please Yoruichi," Soifon begged, recovering from the jolts of electricity her lovers actions caused. "Don't tease me." Yoruichi could see how helpless Soifon was letting herself look, how desperately in need she was for blissful release. It was the same look she had the first time they made love, all those years ago. It was a look to this day, Yoruichi could not hope to deny.

Yoruichi removed her girlfriends panties, balling them in her hand and holding them up to her nose. She inhaled deeply the intoxicating scent of her young lover, becoming drunk off the smell of sex mixed with honey. The panties were dropped to the floor between them. Yoruichi shuffled closer to Soifon's center, spreading her legs wider, kissing up along her inner thighs as she neared her prize. She licked the area around her lovers core, tasting her sweat mix with her juices. God she was so wet. Yoruichi stuck out her tongue, tasting her way up and down Soifon's juice slicked lips while relishing in her long moans. She used two fingers to part the nether lips to expose the inside overflowing with wild juices, taking a moment to engrave it in her memory before diving into the molten hot center. Her tongue probed deep inside the leaking pussy, licking along the walls and drinking up her flowing juices.

Soifon bit her bottom lip to stifle escaping moans. Her fingers comb through purple tresses and legs wrap around Yoruichi's body, pulling her in to make her go deeper. "More…Yoruichi…please give me more." She could feel it, the end was so close she could almost taste it. Yoruichi quickened her pace, pressing deeper to taste the corners she missed. She plunged a finger in under her tongue, pumping the single digit with growing speed, her tongue mimicking its' in and out motions. Soifon's screams increase in volume and frequency, calling Yoruichi's name as her climax rushes toward her.

Yoruichi thursted faster and added a second finger, followed soon by a third. She sucked Soi's clit into her mouth, matching the now punching speed of her fingers. Soifon's body could barely handle the sensations rippling throughout her tiny form. Her breaths so heavy and short they threatened to crush her lungs. She could feel it; she was going to come so hard it almost scared her. Yoruichi felt her lovers muscles tightening around her fingers, her juices now flowing like a river over her fingers and palm. Her little bee was almost there, all she needed was an extra push. Yoruichi plunged a forth finger inside, stretching Soifon's pussy to unforeseen limits and throwing her clean over the edge.

Soifon's screams could rip through the ceiling, the quaking of her body strong enough to cause an earthquake. Her intense orgasm tore through her body like a blazing inferno. Her hips bucked so strongly against Yoruichi, pushing her even deeper inside that it caused her to cum a second time immediately following the first. Yoruichi would not cease her thrusting until she forced Soifon to cum a third…fourth… Each subsequent climax was unlike anything she had ever experienced, tearing her mind and body down to their most primal instincts, tears pooling at the corner of her eyes. Finally after her fifth body destroying climax, Soifon was finally allowed to return to earth. Yoruichi stroked the inner walls of her lovers pussy before pulling out of the tight space, that simple action creating another small orgasm to ripple Soifon's body. Soifon feel limp in the chair, her body feeling like it wouldn't move for days. Yoruichi sucked away the coating around her fingers, moan when she tasted Soifon's nectar; a magnificent combination of sex, honey, and other wonderful flavors. She popped her fingers out of her mouth once she had lapped up all the cum, moving up her lovers shivering body to capture her lips in a loving kiss.

Soifon's lips were quivering as she returned her girlfriends kiss, cupping her face with her hands. Soifon tried to devour Yoruichi's lips only to find she was still a little too drained to do so. She settled for pulling the dark skinned woman closer, deepening the kiss and plundering her mouth viciously with her tongue. Neither of them wanted their kiss to end, but the need for air was become too pressing an issue. They separated slowly, a thin string of saliva trailing between their lips. "Fuck…me." Soifon breathed.

Yoruichi chuckled at her girlfriend. "I do believe I just did Little Bee." Soifon shot her a daring glare through her glazed over eyes. In her tired state, it only had half its intended effect. Yoruichi laughed openly at her girlfriends attempt at intimidation. She rewarded her effort with another searing kiss, one that could make the young girl wet all over again if she wasn't so already drained, drawing the young girls tongue inside her mouth to suck on the wet muscle. Soifon could still taste the essence of her five orgasms, she loved the way her own flavors mixed perfectly with Yoruichi's. They continued to make out for what felt like an eternity, their lips separating only for air, and for no more than a couple seconds.

This graciously long make-out session provided ample time for Soifon's strength to return. Taking Yoruichi by the back of her thighs, Soifon picked the older woman up and carried her to their bed, without breaking contact. After making love innumerable times over the years, Yoruichi well understood how strong her little bee was. Soifon threw her girlfriend on the soft mattress and crawled on top of the dark toned body, claiming her lips with the fullness of her desires. Her body acted on its own, but with careful guidance from Soifon. Her much smaller hands played with her lovers chest, fondling chocolate mounds, circling and pinching each nipple playfully with her thumb and index finger. Soifon swallowed each cry Yoruichi exerted. The dark goddess ran her fingers through the younger girls hair, her legs hugging her waist to pull her even closer.

Yoruichi's body burned with raw ecstasy, wanting so bad to be taken by the young vixen. She moaned louder as Soifon pressed into her center and started grinding slowly. Soifon freed her lovers lips and started up a trail of wet kisses down the dark skin. Tasting Yoruichi's beautiful neck, covering every inch with the remnants of her lips and tongue, the older woman's cries pushing her to move faster. She moved down the dark skin to kiss the valley between the large chocolate mountains. Pushing her girlfriends breast together, Soifon flicked, sucked and bit both nipples as she squeezed them to elicit a more unrestrained cries from Yoruichi.

It was all becoming too much, Yoruichi felt the fire in her abdomen growing hotter. Her core was leaking out onto the covers and her moans filed the room. She couldn't take it much longer, she needed Soifon to release her from this burning desire poisoning her insides. "Take me Soifon." She whispered through husky breaths. "Please."

Soifon kissed each nipple a last time before looking up at Yoruichi. "Not yet my beautiful goddess." She squeezed her breast again, reveling in Yoruichi's cries. "You'll have to wait a little," She kissed her lovers collar bone. "Bit." She kissed her neck and chin. "Longer." She captured her quivering lips, tracing her tongue around the edges of her mouth. Yoruichi parted her lips to welcome Soifon's wet muscle inside her wet cavern, feeding her even more luscious moans and caressing her lovers tongue with her own. She knew this was Soifon's revenge for interrupting her studies and making her cum so much, so hard.

The young vixen pushed Yoruichi's legs open, laughing at the way the older woman groaned with anticipation. Soifon ground her leg against Yoruichi's dripping pussy, feeling the wet heat radiate through her dark panties. The purple haired woman broke their lip lock, turning her blushing face to the side and gasping for air. Soifon quickened her pace, grinding harder into Yoruichi's center. Her leg was being coated by with juices from her girlfriends pussy. For a moment she though Yoruichi had cum already, but she knew it would take more than this to get her goddess off; a lot more.

Soifon reattached her mouth to her loves body, kissing down the long expanse of flesh to the over flowing center of it all. Yoruichi's sweet aroma filled her flaring nostrils, the combination of milk mixed with hot sex acting as a potent drug to Soifon. Her desire to tease was now gone, all she wanted now was to taste the wondrous flavor awaiting her inside this soaking pussy. "Are you just going to sit there staring at it?" Soifon realized she'd been gazing blindly at her girlfriends wet vagina, daydreaming about how it would taste instead of plunging straight in. Yoruichi was looking down her body, smiling at Soifon's blushing face.

"Shut up!" Soifon yelled, turning her red face to hide the blush. "Unless you want me to leave you here like this."

Her threat hit the older woman like a reeking ball. "You wouldn't dare." Yoruichi challenged. In her heart she knew her love would never leave her wanting like this, but her mind couldn't help but fear the possibility.

Soifon mimicked her girlfriends cat-like grin and moved in to kiss her again. She released her quickly and looked into her golden eyes. "Then lay there…be quiet…and let me work." Her tone this time was not demanding, more lovingly requesting. Soifon may act tough most of the time, but Yoruichi knew her little bee was a soft kitten at heart. The older woman followed her directions, laying her head back while her girlfriend returned to her prize.

The black haired young girl removed the dark panties obscuring her access to Yoruichi's core. Soifon smiled again when she saw how wet Yoruichi's pussy truly was. She brushed her tongue along it's edges, lapping up all the juices that already spilled out onto her inner thighs. She raked her blunt fingernails up and down chocolate thighs, listening to the sounds they created. Soifon licked her lovers drenched slit slowly before pushing past the wet lips into the overheated core. Her eager tongue tasted the soaking walls, drinking in the essence of her lovers excitement. Cocoa legs rested on her shoulders, twitching toes tickling her pale back, and long dark fingers combed her short hair. Yoruichi screamed Soifon's name, begging her in heated desperation to push deeper, to lick faster. "That's the way Soifon. Make my pussy cum for you. Right in that beautiful mouth of yours." Yoruichi's words inspired her young lover to devour her more vigorously.

Soifon pushed deeper, licking at the deepest insides of Yoruichi's pussy. Yoruichi's body writhed with the sensation of being so efficiently ravaged, her hips bucking into Soifon, pushing her tongue even deeper than it could reach alone. Soifon quickened her pace, replacing the wet appendage with three fingers. She captured Yoruichi's hard clit, implementing the same technique her dark lover had used to make her cum not long ago. Soifon pumped hard from the start, pulling her coated digits out to the tips and pushing down to the knuckle, her lips sucking loudly on Yoruichi's clit.

Yoruichi was lost in a pool of ecstasy, not knowing or caring where the shore was. "Yes Soifon…fuck me…fuck me harder…fuck me deeper." Her aroused commands were obediently followed, guiding her straight into a clear sense of Nirvana. "I'm gonna cum!" Soifon sucked as hard as she could and pushed as far as she could reach. "I'm cumming!"

Yoruichi's screams were powerful enough to shatter glass, her bodies quacking rocked the entire bed. Her clear essences sprayed from her entrance, covering everything in range. Soifon pulled out and offered her mouth to the squirting juices, drinking Yoruichi's wonderful cum. When the pressure dropped, she plunged her fingers back in, adding yet another finger. Yoruichi's body was riddled with the rawest form of ecstasy one could imagine. Soifon punished her lovers pussy through more mind blowing orgasms; two…three…four…five. As Soifon seemed unrelenting, pushing her to cum again, Yoruichi took hold of her lovers face. "Please, stop." Her voice was horse from so much screaming. "Please Soifon, I can't cum again." Soifon smiled devilishly, shaking her face free of her girlfriends grasp.

"Now we both know that's not true. You've got one more and I'm gonna bring it out." Soifon declared, still pumping the soaked digits inside her shivering goddess.

"No…please…I can't…Oh my god…AH!" Soifon sucked in the beaten clit again, sucking with monstrous vigor and flicking the sensitive bud with her tongue. Yoruichi screamed bloody murder, cursing her lover for making her cum like this, filling her with a fiery painful pleasure. Her toes curled on Soifon's back and her fingers were digging into her scalp. She was going positively mad with pleasure, her body slowly coming down from her high while her mind lingered there a bit longer.

Yoruichi collapsed on the bed, her body trembling from the aftershocks of her several orgasms. Soifon slowly withdrew from inside her lover and started cleaning her palm and fingers of her lovers nectar. She removed most of the sweet essence from her fingers, then offered the rest to Yoruichi. The purple haired goddess licked her own nectar from Soifon's fingers, purring like a cat as she tasted her own juices on the tiny digits. She abandoned the fingers, taking Soifon by the back of her head and crushing their lips together. Soifon returned the kiss, matching its vigor and passion perfectly. Her hands rested on Yoruichi's hips while the goddess hugged her neck, pushing further into each other's mouth.

Yoruichi broke the kiss, exhaling a trembling breath and looking into her girlfriends smoky grey eyes. Her body was so stiff it too more effort than usual to simply scoot closer to her adoring lover. "Damn Soifon, I think you broke me just now." The two of them laughed at her crippled form.

"I knew you had one more in you. I know my baby's body." Soifon said with much pride. Over the years she had definitely gotten accustomed to the workings of Yoruichi's body; all the right and wrong things to do and places to touch. She certainly was an expert on how to get the goddess off, but the same thing could be said for Yoruichi on the workings of her little bee.

"I wish you'd gone a little easier though." Yoruichi place their foreheads together.

"Don't be a baby," the younger girl teased. "You know you loved it." Though it was against her will, Yoruichi had to admit that last climax was one of the strongest she'd ever felt in her life.

She kissed her young lovers nose and gave a fake pout. "Meanie." Soifon laughed at Yoruichi's act.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too."

The two laid down on the bed, cuddling in each other's arms as sleep crept over them. "I love you Soifon." Yoruichi breathed before she fell into a much needed sleep.

* * *

**Hey, well there you have it, my first real YoruixSoi story. I hope it didn't come out too bad and I can't wait to read your reviews. **


End file.
